Vstrecha
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [AU][Genderbender] A unos días de su boda Rin tiene algo que aclarar con Haruka, porque cree que se lo debe.


**Prompt:** Letters that were for you

**Author(s):** Mizuchi (en AO3), Aomine Daiki (en FF)

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** AU. Genderbend.

**Summary:** A unos días de su boda Rin tiene algo que aclarar con Haruka, porque cree que se lo debe.

* * *

**DAY 3 # Vstrecha**

* * *

Está explicando algo sobre los centros de mesa la señorita sentada frente a él. Rin no tiene cabeza para oír cada asombroso detalle que los conforma ni tampoco para determinar si quiere velas de mecha oscura o clara. Solo la posee para una sola cosa y es esa la siguiente:

_"Rin"_

_"¿Uhm, dime?"_

_"¿Esto-"_

_"¡Ah!, ¡n-nada, no son nada!"_

_"..."_

Ayer durante la escena acontecida por la mañana, mientras decidían el lugar idóneo para colocar el librero de lo que sería el estudio, Haruka se topó con un paquete de lo que parecían ser cartas mal envueltas en papel de estraza. Si Rin se sinceraba esas cartas habían sido escritas hace años, justo cuando Haruka se había ido a América con el motivo de ganar las olimpiadas pasadas, hecho que en su defecto sucedió debido a su excelente desempeño durante su participación. Pero el detalle era que Rin nunca juntó el valor suficiente para mandarlas, eso, y que su coraje cuando se despidieron se lo impidió por completo. Después, tras el retorno de Nanase —con esa medalla de oro colgándole del cuello aunada a un título que lo posicionaba como el mejor nadador del planeta en estilo libre— y su debida reconciliación —en la que fuera participe Makoto, amigo de ambos—, Rin ya no encontró el momento oportuno para entregárselas. Ahora pasado tanto tiempo lo hallaba vergonzoso porque en una de esas cartas iban sentimientos nada honrosos de los cuales era imposible sentir orgullo. Así que al imaginar sus propias letras correr en tintas negras a lo extenso del papel, no le restó más que enrojecerse hasta las orejas y morderse enérgicamente los labios.

"¿Sucede algo, Nanase-_san_?"

La forma en que le llama le ha sacado por completo de sus dilemas y le ha hecho brincar prácticamente del sillón.

"¿Hah?, ¿cómo dijo?"

"Oh, lo lamento pero no pude evitar llamarle así. Después de todo pronto adoptará ese nombre"

"No diga tonterías, aún sigo siendo _Matsuoka_, Haru y yo todavía no nos hemos casado'

"Disculpe, entonces volviendo al tema, ¿serán definitivamente _sakuras_ las flores, Matsuoka-_san_?"

"¿_Sakuras_?"

Rin levanta las fotos que en algún momento fueron postradas a lado del centro de mesa. Son imágenes sobre arreglos florares basados en flores de cerezos.

"Nanase-_san _comentó que esto le haría feliz, que por ello debían ser _sakuras_"

"Haru, ¿dijo eso?"

"Así es"

La información recibida al momento, el motivo detrás de la elección hecha que no le fuera siquiera consultada, hacen que Rin sienta unas terribles ganas de llorar. Y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas ruedan unas tras otras por sus mejillas ya rojas. La señorita se exalta tanto que no duda ni un segundo en llamar de inmediato al personal, así como no de extenderle una caja de pañuelos desechables y una taza de té chai mientras que se deshace en lisonjas que hacen mil y un referencias a la textura su cabello, al color o el brillo de éste así como del lindo rostro que posee, de la fortuna que tiene al contraer nupcias con el nadador olímpico Nanase Haruka y de lo que daría el mundo entero por desposarse con él.

La reunión logra concretarse exitosamente. Rin deja en claro lo que quiere y se marcha dejando instrucciones pertinentes. Cuando abandona el local se detiene a la salida de este. Sacando el móvil para marcar el primer número de esa lista interminable que se refleja en la pantalla blanca.

_Ring ring ring_

Sintiendo Rin que el pecho le va a estallar.

_"¿Rin?"_

No hay saludo, nunca lo hubo, y eso a Matsuoka le hace sentir ligeramente algo de inseguridad pese a los años de hacer lo mismo.

"¿Dónde estás?"

_"Voy camino a casa"_

"Ya veo. Sobre los arreglos ya está todo aclarado"

_"Aa"_

"¿Por qué no me consultaste acerca de las flores?"

_"¿Te molestó?"_

"A-algo"

_"No me importa"_

"¡L-lo sé!, siempre has sido tan..."

_"Rin"_

"¿Q-qué?"

_"Te amo"_

"I-idiota"

_"Tengo que colgar, ya estoy llegando. Te estaré esperando"_

"¡Ha-haru!"

_"¿Mm?"_

"El paquete, sobre el paquete de ayer, son cartas, cartas que eran... No, que son tuyas, así que si quieres puedes-"

_"Ya lo hice"_

"¿Huh?"

_"No sabía que desde entonces deseabas ser mi mujer, Rin"_

"¡!"

_"No te tardes, señora Nanase"_

La llamada se corta y con ello Rin se desmorona. La idea de cambiar de nombre es ya una realidad de la que no puede escapar. Y más que nunca la antigua opción de haber quemado esas cartas le resulta absoluta y perfectamente tardía, al menos si lo hubiese hecho aún le restarían fuerzas para seguir con la prueba del vestido de novia sin tener que esperar a que el escarlata tapizándole la cara empiece a clarear.

"Maldita sea, Haru"

Mientras tanto piensa en cancelar la cita con el estilista y esa prueba de maquillaje fatal.

* * *

**N/A **El cumpleaños de Rin se acerca y mi cabeza es un maldito caos. _¡Te lo ruego, oh reina querida, córtame la cabeza!_ (Daiki en su desesperación a los pies de la Reina de Corazones)


End file.
